Phantasmal Dream
by Skyvania
Summary: Signal Academy adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak berkekuatan khusus. Rin dan Len yang lama tinggal di luar negeri dipanggil oleh Kepsek Signal Academy untuk masuk ke sekolah ini karena mengetahui kekuatan mereka. Demi mengetahui rahasia klan mereka, kehidupan Rin dan Len di 'kelas buangan' dimulai…
1. 01 Scarlet Mansion

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Phantasmal Dream © Nisemono Akine

Inspired by:

Touhou © ZUN

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu

Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?!

Warning:

Typo, gaje, OOC, garing, gaya bahasa gak tentu tergantung mood author #disepak, dst.

Sinopsis:

Signal Academy adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak berkekuatan khusus. Rin dan Len yang lama tinggal di luar negeri dipanggil oleh Kepsek Signal Academy untuk masuk ke sekolah ini karena mengetahui kekuatan mereka. Demi mengetahui rahasia klan mereka, kehidupan Rin dan Len di 'kelas buangan' dimulai…

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

and,

.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>11.59 PM<p>

At Scarlet Mansion's Gate

* * *

><p>Di depan sebuah mansion yang megah, sepasang anak kembar berbeda gender berdiri sambil memandangi barang-barang mereka dibawa keluar dari truk oleh petugas pindahan. Yang perempuan memiliki rambut honey-blond sepundak dengan bando pita putih besar dan mata azure, yang laki-laki memiliki rambut honey-blond pendek yang dikuncir pony-tail dan mata yang sama birunya dengan yang perempuan. Tak lama kemudian, dari dalam mansion megah itu, keluar dua orang gadis yang bisa dibilang manis. Yang satu berambut putih panjang menjuntai dengan mata azure, yang satu lagi berambut ungu sepunggung yang dikuncir dua kedepan dengan mata amber. Keduanya mengenakan baju maid berwarna monokrom.<p>

" Selamat datang, Nona Rin. Tuan Len. " keduanya menyapa anak kembar itu sambil membungkuk.

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum.

" Lama tak jumpa, Aria, Yukari. " Len balik menyapa.

" Silahkan masuk. Kami akan membawakan barang-barang Anda ke dalam. " kata Aria mempersilahkan.

Len melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion megah itu, diikuti oleh Rin yang terus mengait lengannya. Mulai sekarang, mansion ini milik mereka.

.

Rin dan Len adalah sepasang anak kembar dari klan Kagamine. Klan ini sudah lama musnah, namun ternyata ada anak-anak yang berhasil lolos. Termasuk Rin dan Len. Mereka lama tinggal di luar negeri, dan sekarang, setelah dipanggil oleh kenalan orang tua mereka, mereka kembali ke Jepang. Baik Rin maupun Len memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang awam; keduanya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan menguasai suatu elemen. Oleh karena itu, kenalan orang tua mereka meminta mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru saja dibuka. Terdorong keinginan membangun kembali klan Kagamine, Rin dan Len menyanggupinya. Mansion ini katanya milik kedua orang tua mereka.

.

" Kamar Anda di sebelah sini, Nona Rin. " Aria membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Rin memandang sekeliling kamar itu. Cukup luas, dengan tempat tidur berukuran king size di tengah ruangan. Kamar itu juga dilengkapi dengan ruang pakaian dan kamar mandi pribadi yang juga tak kalah luasnya. Di depan kamar ada sebuah ruangan seperti ruang tamu, sebelum akhirnya dari ruang tamu itu ada pintu menuju lorong sebagai akses utama di mansion ini.

" Tidak buruk juga. " komentar Rin sambil tersenyum puas.

" Nah, kamar Anda di sebelah kamar Nona Rin, Tuan Len, " Aria membuka sebuah pintu di sebelah kamar Rin. Kamar itu fasilitasnya sama dengan kamar Rin.  
>" Terima kasih. Kalian boleh kembali. " kata Len. " Siapin makan malam juga ya! "<p>

" Baik. " kata Yukari sambil meletakkan barang-barang Rin dan Len di kamar masing-masing. " Kalau Anda memerlukan sesuatu, tinggal panggil nama kami. Kami akan datang secepatnya. "

Aria dan Yukari menunduk sebelum akhirnya pergi ke lantai satu.

Rin dan Len memasuki kamarnya masing-masing dan mulai mengatur barang masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka duduk di ruang tamu di depan kamar mereka.

" Aku nggak sabar pengen cepet besok. " celetuk Len.

Rin mengangguk. " Kira-kira sekolahnya itu kayak gimana ya? "

Dia membuka kembali amplop berisi surat dari kenalan orang tua mereka dan deskripsi sekolah, kemudian membacanya sebagian.

* * *

><p>Signal Academy adalah sebuah sekolah yang baru saja berdiri, dimana anak-anak dengan kekuatan khusus dididik menjadi ksatria pelindung. Sekolah ini terbagi menjadi 4 kelas; Gold, Silver, Bronze, dan Pearl. Gold adalah kelas untuk siswa dengan kemampuan dan kekuatan terbaik, dan tingkatan itu terus menurun sampai Pearl. Ada satu lagi kelas untuk siswa dengan kekuatan yang tidak teridentifikasi dan kekuatan yang sulit dikontrol. Kelas ini bernama Diamond. Setiap kelas hanya ada 10 siswa, demi kemudahan memberi materi dan proses belajar-mengajar. Kelas para guru dan kepala serta wakil kepala sekolah disebut Greed.<p>

Seragam sekolah terdiri dari 2 setel; untuk musim dingin dan musim panas. Untuk seragam musim dingin, murid mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan blazer hitam lengan panjang yang ujungnya dihiasi garis sesuai warna kelas serta dasi kotak-kotak yang juga berwarna sesuai warna kelas. Untuk perempuan, mengenakan rok kotak-kotak dengan warna kelas, untuk laki-laki mengenakan celana panjang dengan motif dan warna yang sama. Kaos kaki dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Untuk seragam musim panas, kemeja diganti lengan pendek dan blazer diganti tanpa lengan, sisanya sama. Adapun warna kelasnya adalah sebagai berikut; Greed warna ungu, Diamon warna merah, Gold warna kuning, Silver warna hijau, Bronze warna biru, Pearl warna cokelat. Bagi murid baru, warna rok atau celana adalah putih, yang nanti berubah warna sesuai dasi yang diberikan. Setelah satu bulan berada di sekolah, para siswa akan diberikan lencana yang berfungsi untuk pergi ke dimensi buatan Evelyn.

* * *

><p>" Dia juga sampe ngirim seragamnya juga. " Len mengingat dua bua kardus berisi seragam sekolah dan buku pelajaran yang dikirim beserta surat itu.<p>

" Yang jelas itu bukan sekolah biasa. "

Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan 'you-don't-say'.

" Tapi kayaknya Aria sama Yukari juga masuk sekolah itu deh. Kamu sadar kan? " Rin mengacuhkan pandangan Len.

" Sadar lah. Tapi mereka nggak bakal masuk di kelas yang sama kayak kita."

" Heee? Kenapa? " Rin terkejut. " Padahal kelihatannya mereka kuat. "

" Soalnya udah takdirnya begitu. " kata Len santai sebelum ditonjok Rin.

.

.=+*. T . B . C . *+=.

* * *

><p>07.20 AM<p>

At Archive Room

* * *

><p>Aria = IA<p>

Karena nama panjangnya IA itu Aria on The Planetes, maka Nise memutuskan untuk memberinya nama 'Aria' -w-

* * *

><p>07.37 AM<p>

At Author's Bacot Area

* * *

><p>Selesei juga orz<p>

Chapter selanjutnya OC-OC Nise bakal banyak bermunculan ^q^

Maap kalo dagelannya gaje orz Nise ndak bakat ngelawak #jder

Sekolah seperti apakah Signal Academy itu?! OwO

Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Kagamine Twins, Aria, dan Yukari?! OwO

Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya! w)d

Sekian m(_ _)m

.

Mind to Review? owo

.

Que l'Ange de la Mort vous accueillir

Sign, Nisemono Akine.


	2. 02 Opening Ceremony

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Phantasmal Dream © Nisemono Akine

Inspired by:

Touhou © ZUN

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu

Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?!

Warning:

Typo, gaje, OOC, garing, gaya bahasa gak tentu tergantung mood author #disepak, dst.

Sinopsis:

Signal Academy adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak berkekuatan khusus. Rin dan Len yang lama tinggal di luar negeri dipanggil oleh Kepsek Signal Academy untuk masuk ke sekolah ini karena mengetahui kekuatan mereka. Demi mengetahui rahasia klan mereka, kehidupan Rin dan Len di 'kelas buangan' dimulai…

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

and,

.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

08.45 AM

At Scarlet Mansion's Dining Room

* * *

><p>" Enaaaaaaakk! " puji Rin sambil melahap habis spaghetti saos jeruk di hadapannya.<p>

" Rin, nggak boleh makan sambil ngomong. " Len men-glare Rin.

" Kamu juga ngomong tuh! " Rin mengacungkan garpunya ke hidung Len.

" Aku kan cuma ngingetin doang! "

" Bodo amat! "

" Maniak Jeruk! "

" Banana Freak! "

" Nenek Loli! "

" Kakek Shota! "

" Eh apa kamu bilang?! Aku gak shota tau! "

" Kenyataannya gitu kok! "

" Apaan kenyataan?! Aku manleh gini kok dibilang shota! "

" Manly dari Afrika?! Cermin di kamarmu pecah ya?! "

" Dasar kakak gaje! "

" Kamu tuh yang gaje! "

" Err… Nona Rin, Tuan Len. Sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah. " kata Yukari sambil sweatdropped.

" Apah?! " Rin shock. " Cepet banget?! "

" Sekolah dimulai pukul 9.00 AM. Lebih baik datang lebih awal daripada datang terlambat. " jelas Yukari.

" Emang sekolahnya dimana sih? " Len menyeruput Banana Float nya.

" dari sini, tepat di pinggir kota. "

Len langsung keselek. " WHAT?! "

Sekolah dimulai jam sembilan, dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit.

' Datang lebih awal katanya… ' pikir Rin sambil sweatdropped.

" Ta-tapi tidak usah khawatir terlambat, karena ada kami juga ikut masuk di sekolah itu. " Aria berusaha menenangkan majikan-majikannya.

Rin mengamati Aria. Dia masih mengenakan seragam maid nya, sementara Yukari sudah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam sekolah. Mana sempat ganti baju kalo waktunya mepet begini. Len memandang Aria dengan pandangan 'lah-terus?'

" Karena, kemampuan saya… " tiba-tiba Aria sudah berganti baju seragam sekolah. " … Adalah mengendalikan waktu. Saya juga bisa elemen angin. "

Rin menatap Aria takjub. Len terkejut sesaat, lalu tersenyum. " Hee… Gitu ya… Kalo Yukari, kemampuanmu apa? "

" Ah, hanya bisa bela diri sedikit dan elemen petir. Tidak sehebat Aria. " Yukari nyengir malu. " Tuan dan Nona sendiri? "

" Kalo aku… "

" Eh udah jam segini?! Berangkat sekarang aja yuk! " Len melihat jam tangannya, lalu menyeret Rin keluar, diikuti oleh Aria dan Yukari.

" Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Baka! " Rin menonjok Len tanpa ragu.

* * *

><p>08.49 AM<p>

At Signal Academy's Front Yard

* * *

><p>" Hadeeehh… Capeeeekk… " keluh Len.<p>

" Segitu aja udah capek, adek macem apaan kamu! " Rin tertawa mengejek. " Kayak aku dong! "

Len langsung menimpuk Rin dengan tempat sampah.

.

Dari Scarlet Mansion, Aria menghentikan waktu dan hanya membiarkan sepasang majikan dan sepasang pelayan itu yang bergerak. Karena perjalanan dengan mobil tidak dianjurkan karena bisa menabrak sesuatu yang waktunya terhenti, maka Rin dan Len terbang sementara Aria dan Yukari melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lainnya sepanjang itu. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka tiba di sekolah. Jangan tanya kenapa Rin dan Len bisa terbang, ntar spoiler #dibuang.

.

" Nah, terus sekarang ngapain? " celetuk Rin setelah melempar tempat sampah itu entah kemana.

" Entah. Coba masuk aja yuk, silau di luar. " Len menyeret Rin lagi, yang kembali berbuah tonjokan.

.

" Lho? Rin sama Len, ya? " sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

.

Sepasang anak kembar itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati wajah yang lumayan familier. Di depan mereka berdiri sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Rin dan Len. Yang perempuan mirip dengan Len, hanya saja rambutnya panjang sepunggung. Yang laki-laki mirip dengan Rin, hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan tidak memakai bando pita putih besar, sebagai gantinya dia memakai empat jepit putih untuk merapikan rambut dan poninya.

" Lenka! Rinto! " Rin langsung memeluk keduanya.

" Sesek woi! " protes Rinto.

" Kok kalian ada di sini? " tanya Len.

" Sama kayak kalian. Kami juga punya kemampuan khusus. " jawab Lenka yang masih dipeluk Rin.

.

Lenka dan Rinto Kagamine. Kedua anak ini adalah anggota klan Kagamine yang juga berhasil meloloskan diri. Hubungan dua pasang anak kembar ini adalah saudara sepupu.

.

" Sekarang kalian tinggal dimana? " tanya Rin antusias. " Terakhir aku denger, kalian ada di Italia. "

" Dulu sih, tapi kita dapet surat yang katanya dari kenalan orang tua kita, nyuruh kita buat ke sini. Yaudah kita dateng aja tanpa pikir panjang. " kata Lenka.

' Kok alesannya sama ya… ' Len sweatdropped.

" Sekarang kita tinggal di apartemen di tengah kota. " Lenka melanjutkan.

" Hee… " Rin terkagum-kagum. " Eh iya! Aku sama Len tinggal di mansion punya orang tua kita dulu! Namanya Scarlet Mansion! Dan ini, maid yang ngelayanin kita di sana! "

Aria dan Yukari spontan membungkuk.

" Enaknya… " komentar Lenka. " Eh, kita masuk aja yuk! Silau! "

' Alesannya sama kayak Len. ' Rin sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>09.08 AM<p>

At Signal Academy's Aula

* * *

><p>Setelah masuk, entah bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di aula bersama murid-murid yang lain. Dan di atas podium, sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menjuntai yang sepertinya sepantaran dengan mereka. Di sisi lain podium, berdiri orang-orang lain yang sepertinya guru di sekolah ini.<p>

.

*static voice*

" Ehem… Karena sepertinya sudah berkumpul semua, kita mulai saja upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru Signal Academy. " Gadis di atas podium itu mulai berbicara. " Perkenalkan, nama saya Mastema Clockworker, Kepala Sekolah Signal Academy ini. "

Aula kembali ramai. Banyak yang tidak percaya gadis yang sepertinya berusia 15 tahun itu kepala sekolah mereka.

" Saya tahu yang kalian pikirkan, tapi saya sebenarnya sudah berusia ratusan tahun… "

Ruangan langsung hening seketika. Shock gelombang kedua.

" Alasan saya membuka sekolah ini adalah sebagai shelter bagi anak-anak berkekuatan khusus yang tidak memiliki tujuan dan sering dimanfaatkan oleh manusia-manusia serakah di luar sana. Saya juga tahu kalian tidak bisa bersenang-senang di luar sana. Jadi, di sekolah ini, saya harap kalian bisa bersenang-senang. "

Beberapa siswa mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Tujuan lainnya, saya harap kalian bisa menjadi seorang ksatria yang bisa melindungi dunia yang kejam ini. Melindungi orang-orang yang mengharapkan kehidupan romantis seperti dongeng. Melindungi sesuatu yang kalian cintai. "

Beberapa siswa mengangguk setuju.

" Sekian saja sambutan dari saya. Selanjutnya, para guru silahkan memperkenalkan diri. "

Semua orang di aula itu bertepuk tangan.

Maju ke depan, seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat dengan gradasi putih di ujung rambutnya. Mata zamrudnya terlihat teduh. Beberapa siswi mulai fangirling-an gaje.

" Namaku Shuuya Kaibutsu, wakil kepala sekolah. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. "

Teriakan para fangirl makin menjadi.

Kemudian, majulah seorang wanita muda berambut ungu panjang menjuntai dengan bando pita putih yang sisa pitanya juga menjuntai sampai pinggangnya. Mata onyx nya memandang tajam dan hangat.

" Aku Evelyn Lluosfwydd. Wali kelas Diamond. Salam kenal~ "

Setelah itu, sepasang anak kembar yang usianya sama dengan Mastema maju ke depan. Dua-duanya perempuan yang manis. Rambut mereka putih dengan ujung yang mengikal. Yang satu rambutnya dikuncir setengah, sementara yang satu lagi dikuncir twin tail. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan ornamen mawar untuk menghiasi ikatan rambut mereka. Mereka memiliki mata ruby yang menawan.

" Aku Fressia Dreanor, wali kelas Silver. " gadis berambut putih twin tail itu memperkenalkan diri. " Dan ini kakak kembarku, Clarissa Dreanor, wali kelas Gold. "

" Senang bertemu kalian semua. " Clarissa membungkuk hormat.

' Ternyata di sini banyak anak kembar… ' pikir Len kagum.

Setelah Dreanor bersaudara kembali ke tempat mereka, seorang gadis yang lebih kecil dari Mastema maju ke depan. Dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang menjuntai yang diikat twin tail sebagian, serta mata biru sebiru lautan.

" Aku Joceline Viermanda! " serunya mantap. " Wali kelas Bronze! "

' Kecil-kecil cabe rawit… ' batin Rin. ' Eh, tapi jangan-jangan umurnya sama kayak kepsek yang tadi lagi… '

Lenka memandang Rin yang tiba-tiba merinding dengan heran.

Kemudian, seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Mastema maju ke depan. Rambutnya berwarna merah gradasi biru di ujung, panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya, dari kiri potongan rambutnya makin pendek. Dia memiliki heterochromia, mata kanannya berwarna emas dan mata kirinya berwarna merah darah.

" Aku Frimmian Gwendolyn. " gadis itu tersenyum sadis. " Wali kelas Pearl. "

Seketika beberapa murid langsung merinding entah kenapa.

" Nah, berhubung tiga guru lainnya sedang ada keperluan mendadak, maka mereka akan memperkenalkan diri di kelas kalian masing-masing. " Mastema kembali berbicara. " Sekarang, silahkan keluar dari aula ini dan menuju ruang ujian. Sekian dan terima kasih. " (Rin: Bilang aja males! Nise: Capek Rin… orz)

.

Para murid langsung keluar dengan ribut, termasuk dua pasang anak kembar dan dua pelayan ini. Seperti sebelumnya, begitu keluar dari aula, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di dimensi lain yang berwujud seperti ruang tunggu itu.

" Berarti, sekarang waktunya ujian penentuan kelas, ya? " Len mengeluarkan kertas deskripsi sekolah dari saku bajunya.

Rin mengangguk, lalu ikut mengintip kertas deskripsi sekolah itu.

Untuk menentukan kelas mana yang akan dituju, pada awal tahun pelajaran para siswa akan dilempar ke dimensi lain untuk menjalani ujian survival game dan pendeteksian kekuatan. Setelah menuntaskan ujian Ability Detection, siswa akan diberi dasi sesuai warna kelas. Siswa yang pada tahap Ability Detection memiliki kekuatan yang tidak teridentifikasi dan kekutan yang sulit dikontrol akan langsung dimasukkan ke kelas Diamond tanpa melanjutkan ke ujian tahap selanjutnya, yaitu Survival Game.

" Semoga aku sekelas sama Lenka! " Rinto berdoa keras-keras.

" Semoga aku sekelas sama Len! " Rin ikutan berdoa keras-keras.

Yang didoain langsung sweatdropped.

" Doamu nggak bakalan terkabul, Rinto. " kata Len santai.

" Tapi nggak ada salahnya kan, berharap?! " Rinto ngotot.

" Iya nih! Jangan ngilangin harapan dong! " Rin ikutan ngotot.

" Lah, habis takdirnya begi- " Len sudah ditonjok lagi sama Rin.

Tiba-tiba saja para murid jadi riuh. Seseorang sudah keluar dari ruang Ability Detection dan mendapat dasi berwarna merah. Itu artinya dia masuk ke kelas Diamond. Kelas untuk murid dengan kekuatan yang tak teridentifikasi dan sulit dikontrol. Singkatnya, itu seperti kelas buangan.

" Siapa itu? " tanya Lenka. Dia berusaha melihat name tag anak tu.

" Hibiki Lui. " gumam Len. " Dan sepertinya, aku dan Rin akan masuk kelas itu. "

" Hah? " Rinto cengo.

* * *

><p>09.57 AM<p>

At Other Dimension, Ability Detection Waiting Room.

* * *

><p>Mulut Aria dan Yukari terbuka lebar. Tebakan Len benar semua. Lenka masuk Bronze Class sementara Rinto masuk Silver Class. Sedangkan Len dan Rin masuk Diamond Class.<p>

" Aku kan udah bilang kalo ini takdir. " kata Len yang anehnya tidak diikuti dengan tonjokan Rin.

" Nggak apa-apa, di ujian selanjutnya masih bisa berubah kok! " hibur Rin. Len mendukung perkataan Rin dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Rinto.

" Nah, berhubung kita nggak ikut ujian selanjutnya, kita pulang yuk! " kata Len sambil meregangkan badannya.

" Tapi, Aria sama Yukari- "

" Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Silahkan pulang lebih dulu. " potong Aria sambil tersenyum.

" Beneran nih? " tanya Rin.

Aria mengangguk. Rin dan Len balas tersenyum dan berjalan pergi. Tapi, setelah beberapa langkah, Len berhenti.

" Ah iya. Aria, Yukari. " yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. " Berhubung sebentar lagi kita jadi teman satu sekolah, tolong hentikan bahasa formal kalian ya. "

" Tapi… " Yukari keberatan.

" Rasanya aneh kalo teman satu sekolah bahasanya formal gitu. Iya kan Rin? "

" Hm! Hm! " Rin mengangguk cepat. " Kalo kalian masih keberatan, dikasih imbuhan -sama juga nggak apa deeeh~ "

Aria dan Yukari terdiam. Speechless lebih tepatnya. Sementara kedua majikan mereka berlari menuju pintu keluar dimensi itu.

.

.=+*. T . B . C . *+=.

* * *

><p>08.21 AM<p>

At Archive Room

* * *

><p>Kaiousei Aria<p>

Codename: Silver Timer. Seorang pelayan sempurna yang memiliki kemampuan manipulasi waktu dan bersenjatakan pisau. Menguasai elemen angin. Merupakan pelayan Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

Yuzuki Yukari

Codename: Little Dragon. Seorang pelayan sekaligus bodyguard yang mengandalkan ilmu bela diri. Menguasai elemen petir. Merupakan pelayan dan bodyguard Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

Mastema Clockworker

OC Nisemono Akine.

Kaibutsu Shuuya

OC Nisemono Akine.

Evelyn Lluosfwydd

OC Nisemono Akine.

Fressia Dreanor

OC Nisemono Akine.

Clarisaa Dreanor

OC Nisemono Akine.

Joceline Viermanda

OC Nisemono Akine.

Frimmian Gwendolyn

OC Nisemono Akine.

* * *

><p>08.31 AM<p>

At Author's Bacot Area

* * *

><p>Selesei juga orz<p>

Chapter selanjutnya, perkenalan penghuni Diamond Class ^q^

Maap kalo dagelannya gaje orz Nise ndak bakat ngelawak #jder

Sebenernya kenapa sih klan Kagamine musnah? ._.)a

Kenapa Rind an Len bisa terbang?! ouo)a

Seperti apa sih Diamond Class yang katanya kelas buangan itu?! OwO)a

Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Lenka, Rinto, dan Lui?! OwO

Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya! w)d #jdeeerr

Sekian m(_ _)m

.

Mind to Review? owo

.

Que l'Ange de la Mort vous accueillir

Sign, Nisemono Akine.


	3. 03 Diamond Class

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Phantasmal Dream © Nisemono Akine

Inspired by:

Touhou © ZUN

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu

Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?!

Warning:

Typo, gaje, OOC, garing, gaya bahasa gak tentu tergantung mood author #disepak, dst.

Note:

" asfghjkl. " = bicara biasa.

' asdghjkl. ' = membatin atau berpikir.

Sinopsis:

Signal Academy adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak berkekuatan khusus. Rin dan Len yang lama tinggal di luar negeri dipanggil oleh Kepsek Signal Academy untuk masuk ke sekolah ini karena mengetahui kekuatan mereka. Demi mengetahui rahasia klan mereka, kehidupan Rin dan Len di 'kelas buangan' dimulai…

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

and,

.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

08.45 AM

At Signal Academy, Diamond Class

* * *

><p>" Paaaaaaaaggiiiiii semuaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Rin semangat. Sementara Len di belakangnya menutup telinganya karena teriakan melengking Rin.<p>

" PAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! " … Ternyata teriakan dari dalam tidak kalah melengkingnya dari Rin. Len mulai berpikir untuk membeli kapas buat menyumpal telinganya.

" Wah! Kamu kan yang pertama kali masuk Diamond Class! " mata Rin tertuju pada pemuda berambut dirty blonde.

" Aku Hibiki Lui! Salam kenal! " sapa Lui ceria.

" Aku Kagamine Rin! Yang terlihat baka di sana, adikku, Kagamine Len! " Rin menunjuk Len yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

" AKU NGGAK BAKA! "

Rin dan Lui kompak ngakak.

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang di pony tail dan gadis berambut hijau dengan googles tersemat di atas kepalanya mendatangi Rin dan Len.

" Aku Megumi Gumi! " Gumi menjabat tangan Rin erat-erat dan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan lebai.

" Nah, aku Kamui Gakupo. " Gakupo tersenyum.

Len terdiam sejenak. " Kamu itu cewek apa cowok sih? "

Gakupo langsung pundung di pojok ruangan sambil membatin, ' Aku ini cowok tulen… Hiks… '

" Yang duduk di jendela itu Miriam de Valois. " Gumi menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut abu-abu panjang. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

" Diamond Class cuma segini doang? " tanya Len sambil melihat sekeliling. Cuma 6 orang termasuk dirinya.

" Oooh ya nggak dong, kelas kita full 10 orang! " jawab Gumi bersemangat. " Yang satu lagi ke toilet, yang satu lagi tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, yang dua lagi belum dateng. "

' Lagi ke toilet… ' Len langsung teringat kebiasaan author yang juga suka ke toilet dulu setelah sampe di sekolah- oke ini nggak penting -_-

" Hee… Gitu ya… " Rin ber-hee-ria #apasih. Sementara Len mulai mencari tempat duduk paling belakang yang strategis untuk mengamati anak-anak di kelasnya. Dia hobi mengamati orang-orang di sekelilingnya karena kemampuannya. Rin otomatis duduk di depannya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang yang sebagian diikat twin tail dengan matanya yang sama birunya berjalan memasuki kelas. Matanya menjelajahi kelas dan menemukan si kembar kuning.

" Lho? Jumlah muridnya bertambah? " katanya.

" Aku Kagamine Len. Yang terlihat idiot ini, kakakku, Kagamine Rin. " kata Len santai sambil menunjuk Rin.

" AKU NGGAK IDIOT! " Rin langsung menonjok Len, tapi berhasil dihindari. Sementara Gumi, Lui, Gakupo dan Miriam langsung merasa terkena de ja vu.

" Kalian kembar? " tanya gadis itu polos.

Si kembar kuning langsung pasang muka 'you-don't-say'.

" Ehehehe… " Ring memasang muka bodoh. " Aku Suzune Ring. Salam kenal. "

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG

.

Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi tanpa peringatan. Len, Rin, Gumi, Ring, Miriam, Lui, dan Gakupo langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

08.59 AM

At Signal Academy's Gate

* * *

><p>Sepasang anak kembar yang mirip dengan Rin dan Len buru-buru berlari masuk ke sekolah. Hanya saja rambut mereka berwarna hitam, yang perempuan tidak mengenakan bando pita putih besar melainkan empat jepit berwarna emas. Mata mereka juga berwarna emas.<p>

" Kakak sih! Udah dibilangin nggak usah pake acara mampir ke toko elektronik buat benerin laptop! " teriak yang perempuan.

" Laptop itu penting. " kata yang laki-laki dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

" Ya tapi lihat juga waktunya dooooongg! Kita udah hampir telat nih! "

" Hampir telat. " yang laki-laki memandang ke atas, masing dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. " Kalau begitu… "

Laki-laki berambut hitam pony tail itu menarik tangan kembarannya, lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis bermata emas itu cuma bisa blushing sekaligus kaget. Dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki itu langsung melompat menuju jendela kelas Diamond.

* * *

><p>09.00 AM<p>

At Signal Academy, Diamond Class

* * *

><p>" Ada yang datang. " kata Miriam dalam keheningan kelas. Murid yang lain juga merasakannya. Len berdiri dari bangkunya dan membuka jendela di samping Miriam.<p>

.

WHUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHH

ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK

BRUKKK

.

Sepasang anak kembar yang mirip dengan Rin dan Len versi gelap menabrak tembok dengan halus. Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita berambut ungu panjang menjuntai yang tak lain adalah wali kelas mereka; Evelyn Lluosfwydd.

Len dan Rin membantu anak kembar itu berdiri.

" Kalian nggak apa-apa? " tanya Len.

Keduanya mengangguk.

" Makasih, Kagamine-san. " yang perempuan tersenyum. Len agak sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat gadis itu memanggilnya 'Kagamine-san'. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

" Ehem… Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Akan saya absen. " Evelyn menyela.

Dua pasang anak kembar itu segera menuju ke kursi masing-masing.

' Eh lho, kok kurang satu? ' pikir Rin sambil menghitung jumlah siswa di kelas mereka. ' Katanya kelas kita full 10 orang… '

" Hibiki Lui. "

" Hadir. "

" Kagamine Len. "

" Ha~dir~ " kata Len dengan nada dibuat-buat.

" Kagamine Rin. "

" Hadir! " jawab Rin bersemangat.

" Kagene Rei. "

Si kembar bergender laki-laki yang tadi masuk lewat jendela itu mengangkat tangannya. " Hadir. "

' Jadi namanya Kagene Rei… ' batin Gumi.

" Kagene Rui. "

Sekarang gantian si kembar perempuan mengangkat tangannya. " Ha-hadir! "

" Kamui Gakupo. "

" Hadir. " si banci Taman Lawang mengangkat tangannya #ditebas.

" Megumi Gumi. "

" Haaaadiiiiirr! "

" Megurine Luka. "

" Hadir. " mendadak, dari ujung kiri depan kelas, di bangku yang seharusnya masih kosong itu, diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan iris berwarna biru.

' Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?! ' seisi kelas langsung merinding minus Luka dan Evelyn.

" Miriam de Valois. "

" Hadir, sensei. "

" Suzune Ring. "

" Haa… Haaaa… Hatchu! " Ring mendadak bersin. " Ha-hadir… Sniff! "

" Bagus, masuk semua. " Evelyn tersenyum. " Mungkin kalian sudah tau, namaku Evelyn Lluosfwydd. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian mulai sekarang! Jadi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna~ "

" Hai, sensei~ "

" Nah! " Evelyn tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. " Kalian tau kan kenapa kalian masuk di kelas ini…? "

" Ng… Soalnya kekuatan kita nggak bisa dikategorikan dengan kelas-kelas yang lain…? " jawab Ring polos.

" Benar. Seratus buat Suzune-san. " Evelyn melempar koin seratus yen ke meja Ring yang langsung ditangkap dengan muka berbinar oleh Ring.

" Karena kekuatan kalian tidak memiliki nama, oleh karena itu kalian butuh sesuatu untuk melambangkan diri kalian, yaitu Codename. Contohnya, Codename ku adalah Girl from the Boundary, karena kekuatanku adalah memanipulasi batas. "

Miriam tiba-menyadari sesuatu. " Berarti, sensei yang membuat dimensi waktu ujian kemarin itu? "

" Tepat sekali~ " lagi-lagi Evelyn melempar koin seratus yen ke meja Miriam. " Aku juga yang memendekkan jarak dari pintu depan sekolah ke aula~ "

' Pantesan! Kirain authornya yang males nulis! ' batin Rin. (Nise: Apakah aku emang keliatan semales itu orz)

Sementara itu, Len melirik Luka dan tersenyum. ' Menarik sekali… '

" Tolong perlihatkan kemampuan kalian. " Evelyn menjentikkan jarinya. " Di sini! "

.

.=+*. T . B . C . *+=.

* * *

><p>09.09 PM<p>

At Author's Bacot Area

* * *

><p>Seleseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiii o- #tepar<p>

Chapter selanjutnya akan menguak kekuatan para murid Diamond Class ^q^

Maap kalo dagelannya gaje orz Nise ndak bakat jadi pemain Srimulat #jder

Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki para penghuni Diamond Class?! OwO

Benarkah Diamond Class itu adalah kelas buangan?! OwO

Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya! w)d

Sekian m(_ _)m

.

Mind to Review? owo

.

Que l'Ange de la Mort vous accueillir

Sign, Nisemono Akine.


	4. 04 Ability User

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Phantasmal Dream © Nisemono Akine

Inspired by:

Touhou © ZUN

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu

Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?!

Sky High

Warning:

Typo, gaje, OOC, garing, gaya bahasa gak tentu tergantung mood author #disepak, dst.

Sinopsis:

Signal Academy adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak berkekuatan khusus. Rin dan Len yang lama tinggal di luar negeri dipanggil oleh Kepsek Signal Academy untuk masuk ke sekolah ini karena mengetahui kekuatan mereka. Demi mengetahui rahasia klan mereka, kehidupan Rin dan Len di 'kelas buangan' dimulai…

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

and,

.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Seketika, kelas itu terselimuti cahaya. Beberpa detik setelah membuka mata, mereka tidak lagi berada di kelas, tapi di sebuah dimensi lain. Tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah Rustale. Di sekeliling mereka adalah padang rumput hijau dengan sedikit pohon yang berada di tepi jurang. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, mereka berada di pulau melayang. Di atas dan sekeliling mereka juga ada beberapa pulau melayang dan ikan pari terbang berwarna kuning kehijauan dengan berbagai ukuran.<p>

"Selamat datang di Rustale, tepatnya di arena Manterien!" seru Evelyn sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Di sini, aku ingin kalian berduel! Tapi, jangan terlalu serius, ya~"

"Duel, eh?" gumam Len.

"Menarik juga." komentar Gakupo.

"Walaupun dibilang 'jangan terlalu serius', kayaknya nanti juga bakal jadi serius…" sambung Luka.

* * *

><p>Para siswa diijinkan bertarung dengan siswa lain, dengan syarat bertarung di dimensi yang sudah disediakan, bernama Rustale. Dimensi itu bisa berubah-ubah lansekapnya. Satu menit di dunia nyata sama dengan satu hari di Rustale. Ada 4 macam pertarungan, yaitu Duel, Tag Team, Hunting, dan Death March. Duel adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu. Tag Team adalah pertarungan antar tim, dengan jumlah anggota maksimal tak terbatas. Jumlah tim satu dengan lainnya juga tak harus sama. Hunting adalah pertarungan satu lawan tim atau sebaliknya. Jumlah anggota tim tak dibatasi. Death March adalah pertarungan antar kelas, tapi tidak termasuk War. Tidak perlu takut mati, karena begitu tewas di Rustale, siswa akan re-spawn di klinik sekolah.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oke! Pertama, Lui VS Len! Silahkaaaaann!" seru Evelyn penuh semangat.<p>

Lui dan Len maju ke depan, menjauh dari murid-murid yang lain.

"Nggak nyangka, ternyata bakal ngelawan kamu." kata Lui.

"Mau gimana lagi, takdirnya begitu sih." Len mengedikkan bahunya. "Pertama-tama, kukasih tau sesuatu. Aku bisa mengontrol takdir."

"Jadi, kamu bisa merubah takdir?" tanya Lui. "Itu sih, semua orang juga bisa. Walau prosesnya lama, sih."

"Hehehe… Iya sih, tapi kalo aku, ngubahnya cepet." Len nyengir gaje. "Aku juga bisa liat takdir orang lain begitu liat matanya."

"Waaah… Menarik sekali…" Lui mulai tertarik. "Terus, takdir kita dalam pertarungan ini, apa?"

"Mau tau apa mau tau bangeeet?"

"Kepo nih!"

"Ogah ngasih tau ah."

"Lah?"

"Soalnya, kalo sebelum membuka kotak udah tau isinya, jadi nggak seru kan?"

"Iya sih. Jadi…" Lui membuat sebuah bola cahaya kecil di tangannya. "Mari kita mulai."

"Dengan senang hati." Len mengumpulkan aura merah di tangannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Mencari celah untuk menyerang.

.

"Little Sun!" Lui melempar bola cahaya di tangannya ke arah Len.

Len mengembangkan sayap kelelawarnya, lalu terbang setinggi-tingginya. Begitu bola cahaya itu menyentuh tanah, bola itu langsung meledak dan mengakibatkan rerumputan hangus dengan diameter 15 meter.

"Chain Gang!"

Aura merah di tangan Len berubah menjadi rantai-rantai merah, yang dengan cepat melesat menuju Lui dan memburunya. Lui berlari menjauh, tapi rantai-rantai itu terus memburunya. Dia melompat menuju pulau melayang terdekat, kemudian menembakkan peluru-peluru api.

"Fire; Bullet!"

Peluru-peluru api itu berhasil mengenai beberapa rantai-rantai merah Len. Lui terus menembakkan peluru apinya tanpa menyadari Len menyiapkan satu jurus lagi. Aura di tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah tombak berukuran sedang. Len mengambil ancang-ancang melempar.

"Heart Break."

Tombak diluncurkan lurus menuju Lui yang sedang sibuk dengan rantai-rantai Len. Begitu dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang diluncurkan kepadanya, Lui langsung menghentikan peluru apinya dengan panik.

"Summer Flame!"

Di sekeliling Lui muncul cahaya yang cukup panas, dan menangkis semua jurus Len seperti dinding pelindung.

"Nuklir. Kekuatan untuk memanipulasi energi matahari. Kamu juga punya elemen api." kata Len.

"Yep. Sinkron banget." kata Lui. "Aku cuma tau kalo kamu itu vampire. Aku masih belum paham kekuatanmu yang lain."

"Heh? Masa sih?" Len nyengir gaje.

"Kamu juga belum nunjukin elemenmu."

"Hehehe… Oke, oke…" Len mengumpulkan sedikit cahaya putih di ujung telunjuknya. "Bersiaplah."

Lui mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung. Dia juga meng-equip hand cannon yang menjadi senjatanya. Sambil tetap tenang, Len mengangkat tangannya.

"Light; Laser."

Lu terbelalak kaget. Cahaya kecil di ujung jari Len berubah menjadi garis yang cukup panjang. Dengan sekali ayunan, pulau melayang tempat Lui berpijak sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

.

"A-apa itu?!" Gumi berteriak kaget melihat pulau melayang tempat Len dan Lui bertarung terbelah menjadi dua.

"Itu elemen cahaya." kata Luka. "Terus, rantai dan tombak itu, hasil dari manipulasi aura. Itu pasti kekuatannya."

"Manipulasi aura?" tanya Ring.

"Dia bisa mengendalikan aura. Bisa menyembunyikannya atau memperbesar aura itu. Bisa juga membentuknya menjadi senjata. Rantai dan tombak itu." jelas Luka.

"Hee…" Ring berdecak kagum. "Kekuatan untuk memanipulasi takdir dan aura, vampire, juga elemen cahaya. Dia sepertinya kuat…"

"Berarti Rin juga vampire dong?" Gakupo melirik Rin.

"Begitulah!" Rin mengangkat kepalanya bangga. "Dan aku lebih kuat dari adikku yang baka itu!"

Di atas sana, Len langsung bergumam. "Aku nggak baka tau!"

Ternyata kedengeran juga -w-)a

"Tapi, ini pertarungan yang nggak seimbang." kata Rei datar.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Gumi yang bertanya.

"Ng… Soalnya pengalaman bertarungnya Hibiki-san kurang." Rui memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat pertarungan Len VS Lui dengan lebih jelas.

"Tau darimana?" Rin memandang Rui heran.

"Kemampuanku dan Rei adalah membaca pikiran. Rei juga bisa memanipulasi ingatan, jadi dia bisa menyelami ingatan seseorang. Kalau aku sih, nggak bisa memanipulasi ingatan, tapi aku bisa mengontrolnya." jelas Rui.

"Bedanya apa?" Ring mengerutkan kening. Penasaran.

"Rei bisa memodifikasi ingatan, bisa menghapus atau menambah ingatan secara permanen, kecuali Rei mau balikin ingatannya seperti semula. Kalau aku, bisa mengendalikan seseorang seperti boneka, tapi cuma sementara."

'Nggak ngeh…' Rin mulai merasa pusing.

.

"RIN!"

.

Tiba-tiba, Len berteriak memanggil Rin. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara, dan langsung shock. Para murid yang lain ikut melihat ke atas, dan semuanya membuat ekspresi yang sama seperti Rin. Shock.

.

Di atas mereka, pulau-pulau melayang yang sebelumnya besar dan kokoh, hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil dan jatuh ke bawah, ke tempat murid-murid lain menonton pertarungan Len dan Lui.

"Ehm… Serius tuh pulau-pulau pada hancur semua?" tanya Ring dengan tampang bodoh.

"As you see, Ring." jawab Luka.

Gakupo membuka payung yang entah berasal darimana, dan menawarkannya pada Miriam.

"… Apaan?" Miriam nggak ngeh.

"Sedia payung sebelum hujan batu, hehehe…" Gakupo nyengir.

"Kereeeeeeeeennn!" seru Rui kagum.

'Kok malah seneng sih?' Gumi sweatdropped.

"…" Rei bengong.

"Se-sepertinya agak berlebihan…" Lui sweatdropped sendiri. 'Agak', katanya… -_-

"BAKALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!" teriak Rin kesal.

"AKU GAK BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" balas Len.

"Dasar… Udah dibilang jangan terlalu serius… Masih aja…" Evelyn menghela napas berat, lalu tiba-tiba mendapat ide. "Minna-saaaaan!"

Semuanya sontak menoleh.

"Daripada duel, gimana kalo kalian tunjukkan kemampuan kalian ngelawan monster?" usul Evelyn.

"Bagus juga. Jadi lawannya nggak berat sebelah." kata Luka. "Aku setuju."

"Aku juga." kata Rei, masih dengan ekspresi datar sedatar triplek.

"Hm! Hm!" Rin mengangguk cepat.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Nah! Berhubung semuanya setuju, mari kita ke tempat yang lebih cocok!" Evelyn mengangkat satu tangannya. "Setting Change!"

.

Lagi-lagi tempat itu berselimut cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dan ketika cahaya itu hilang, pemandangan sudah berganti. Bukan lagi padang rumput hijau yang bermandikan cahaya matahari, melainkan sebuah reruntuhan kota modern yang disinari rembulan. Ikan pari terbang yang lucu telah tergantikan oleh Gargoyle yang menyeramkan.

"Selamat datang di Rustale arena Kazame!" seru Evelyn.

"Sepertinya hewan buruan kali ini adalah Gargoyle-Gargoyle itu…" Gakupo menarik katananya.

"Dilihat juga tau kok." kata Luka, sementara Gumi memandang Gakupo dengan pandangan 'you-don't-say'.

"Yang paling sedikit ngalahin Gargoyle harus traktir minum!" tantang Rin yang langsung melesat maju.

"Tunggu, Rin-chan!" Ring berlari mengejarnya.

Len yang melihatnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng. "Dasar, kakak idiot…"

"AKU NGGAK IDIOT!" teriak Rin. Ternyata kedengeran juga… -w-)a

.

Beberapa Gargoyle menyerbu Rin sementara yang lainnya menyerbu murid-murid Diamond di belakang Rin. Rin tersenyum senang. Sudah lama dia tidak menghajar sesuatu seperti ini. Rin mengembangkan sayap kelelawarnya, lalu dengan cepat menyentuh para Gargoyle di depannya. Setelah sudah beberapa meter di belakang Gargoyle itu, Rin menjentikkan jarinya.

"Destruction Touch."

Seketika, para Gargoyle yang disentuh Rin meledak dan menyemburkan darah berwarna ungu pekat.

"Dasar, udah dibilangin jangan pake kekuatan itu sering-sering, kok malah…" Len langsung facepalm.

"Ba-barusan… Dia ngapain…?" Ring speechless.

"Kekuatan untuk menghancurkan apa saja…" kata Rei dengan ekspresi yang masih datar.

"Eh?" Ring masih nggak mudeng.

"Dengan kata lain, bila dia mengaktifkan kekuatan itu apa saja yang disentuhnya akan hancur." jelas Len. "Kecuali aku."

"Hoo… Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya gila-gilaan itu cuma kamu, gitu?" Luka melirik Len sambil tersenyum.

"Anggaplah demikian." Len ganti memandang Luka.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Menyenangkan sekali!" Rin terus melesat dan menghancurkan Gargoyle-Gargoyle yang lain.

'Dia berubah jadi psycho!' Lui sweatdropped.

Rui segera tersadar. "Eh, malah bengong! Ayo, jangan mau kalah sama Kagamine-san!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, para murid Diamond Class segera maju dan menyerbu Gargoyle yang ada.

"Chain Gang… And… Devil's Dinner Fork!"

Len langsung membuat rantai-rantai merah berujung tajam yang langsung melesat dan memburu Gargoyle yang ada, juga tak lupa tombak merah favoritnya, hanya saja kali ini ukurannya lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Fire; Bullet!"

Lui menembaki para Gargoyle dengan elemen apinya. Tapi karena tidak efisien, Lui meng-equip hand cannon nya dan menembaki Gargoyle-Gargoyle di sekitarnya. Yah, itu cara paling mudah sih.

"Missile Launcher!"

Gumi membuat jarinya seperti pistol; telunjuk dan jempol lurus sementara jari lainnya menekuk, dan seolah-olah menembaki Gargoyle di sekitarnya. Dari ujung telunjuknya keluar sebuah sinar merah yang menyerupai misil. Gumi tidak perlu membuat senjata-senjata berat untuk menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini. Kekuatannya adalah membuat ilusi dan membuat senjata, entah itu dari tubuhnya sendiri atau dari material lain.

"Butterfly Rain!"

Dengan tangan kanan memegang kipas yang diangkat ke atas, Ring melepaskan sinar warna-warni ke langit. Setelah ketinggian tertentu, cahaya itu terpecah dan menjadi puluhan kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu itu akan mencabik-cabik ketika mengenai target. Tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh monster itu. Setelah jurusnya selesai, Ring menyentuhkan kipasnya ke tanah.

"Ice; Cold Prison!"

Dari dalam tanah, keluar bongkahan es yang langsung mengurung Gargoyle yang tadi terkena serangannya. Ring berjalan menuju penjara es itu, lalu menyentuhkan ujung kipasnya ke es. Seketika, penjara es itu hancur, beserta Gargoyle di dalamnya. Ring memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan kupu-kupu dan elemen es.

"Earth; Stained Pole."

Miriam menyentuhkan tangannya ke tanah, dan dari dalam tanah itu keluarlah puluhan tiang batu yang menusuk-nusuk Gargoyle yang ada. Elemennya adalah tanah.

"Sunflower Bullet."

Dari dalam tanah, tumbuh belasan bunga matahari di sekitar Gakupo. Bukan bunga matahari biasa, tentunya. Karena bunga matahari itu terus berputar dan menembakkan biji bunga matahari yang berfungsi sebagai peluru kepada Gargoyle di bagian depan Gakupo. Tentu saja bagian belakang tak terlindungi. Tapi Gakupo segera menarik katananya dan menebas Gargoyle yang menyerang di bagian belakangnya. Kekuatan Gakupo adalah mengontrol tumbuhan, yang bisa menumbuhkan berbagai jenis tumbuhan dibandingkan dengan elemen kayu yang hanya menumbuhkan pohon berkayu tanpa daun.

"Wind; Moon Cleave."

Rei mengayunkan cambuknya bersilang. Dari bekas cambukannya keluar dua angin tajam berbentuk bulan sabit yang langsung membelah tiga Gargoyle sekaligus. Selain membaca pikiran dan memanipulasi ingatan, elemennya adalah angin.

"GHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

Suara teriakan pilu Gargoyle yang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan mencabut jantungnya itu terdengar berulang kali. Tak ada seorang pun yang tau kenapa mereka bunuh diri, hanya Tuhan, Len, Rei, dan Rui yang tahu. Ya, Rui. Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di atas bangunan tinggi sambil tersenyum. Mata emasnya berkilat-kilat dalam kegelapan malam. Dia menonton teman-temannya bertarung tanpa kelihatan sedikitpun bergerak. Petunjuk dari sikapnya itu adalah kemampuannya dalam mengontrol pikiran.

"Lightning; Web Trap."

Luka mengangkat satu tangannya ke depan, menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya seperti melukis beberapa buah garis. Tak lama kemudian, muncul garis listrik yang menyetrum Gargoyle-Gargoyle yang dilaluinya. Elemen Luka adalah petir.

Satu demi satu, para Gargoyle itu tumbang. Evelyn menonton murid-muridnya di belakang Rui. Mereka benar-benar hebat. Rin yang mendadak psycho, Len dan Rei tetep jaim, Lui dan Ring yang kewalahan dengan pengalaman bertarung mereka yang minim, Gakupo dan Gumi yang serius bertarung (tegang maksudnya), serta Rui, Miriam, dan Luka yang terlihat menikmati perburuan ini. Evelyn tersenyum.

.

Mereka semua monster.

.

Dengan level kekuatan yang jauh berbeda dengan murid-murid dari kelas-kelas lainnya, mereka adalah monster yang mematikan. Itulah mengapa kekuatan mereka disebut sebagai 'kekuatan yang tidak teridentifikasi'. Mereka bukan murid-murid yang terbuang karena begitu lemahnya kekuatan mereka sehingga tidak teridentifikasi, melainkan terbuang karena takut kekuatan mereka yang terlalu besar itu melukai murid-murid lainnya. Itulah alasan Evelyn, yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan batas, dipilih menjadi wali kelas. Agar dia bisa mengendalikan batas kekuatan murid Diamond Class saat berserk.

.

"Minna-saaaaaaaaaannn!" Evelyn berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Otsukaresama deshitaaaaaa!"

"Hee? Sudah selesai?" Rin memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Cepet amat?!" Rui berteriak protes.

"Jadi! Jadi! Siapa yang menang?!" mata Ring berkilau.

"Hehehe… Bagaimana ya…" Evelyn menepuk-nepukkan satu telunjuknya ke pipinya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bikin penasaran dong, sensei!" Miriam mulai kepo mode on.

"Hmmm… Sulit memutuskan…" Evelyn pura-pura berpikir.

Lui jadi ikutan tegang. Kalau kalah, dia harus nraktir temen-temennya minum. Padahal keuangan bulan ini sedang sulit. Len dan Rei yang mengerti keadaan Lui langsung memberinya free puk-puk.

"Gini aja deh!" Evelyn menepuk satu kali dengan keras. "Karena aku sama sekali ngga bisa ngebunuh Gargoyle itu, aku yang bakal nraktir kalian minum! Gimana?"

"Yaaaaahh sensei ngga seruuuuuu~~~" koor para cewek minus Luka. Sementara Lui langsung menghela napas lega.

* * *

><p>Several time before<p>

08.44 AM

At Silver Class

* * *

><p>Sesosok gadis berambut tosca panjang menjuntai yang diikat twin tail melihat si kembar kuning berlari melintasi halaman sekolah yang luas. Dari warna rok dan celana yang mereka kenakan, sudah pasti mereka adalah penghuni kelas buangan. Gadis berambut tosca itu jadi penasaran sendiri sama murid-murid kelas buangan itu.<p>

.

'Besok, aku harus memastikan dengan mataku sendiri, bahwa mereka layak untuk ikut Class War…'

.

.=+*. T . B . C . *+=.

* * *

><p>01.56 PM<p>

At Author's Bacot Area

* * *

><p>Selesei juga orz<p>

Maap lama update TAT

Nise sibuk sama berbagai PR, UTS, serta Movie Project orz

Nise ganti nama lhooo~ XD

Jadi Skyvania XD

Tapi tolong tetep panggil Nise / Impostor m(_ _)m

Panggil Sky juga boleh deh :"D #dor

Maap kalo dagelannya gaje orz Nise ndak bakat ngelawak #jder

Sekarang udah tau kaaaannn kekuatannya tiap murid di Diamond Class?! XD

Yah walaupun ada beberapa yang masih tersembunyi sih -w-

Sekarang udah tau juga kaaaannn kenapa Diamond Class disebut kelas buangan?! XD

Siapakah si gadis berambut tosca itu?! OwO

Apa maksudnya dengan melihat kelayakan Diamond Class ikut Class War?! OwO

Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya! w)d

Sekian m(_ _)m

.

Mind to Review? owo

.

Que l'Ange de la Mort vous accueillir

Sign, Skyvania.


End file.
